Akatsuki Returns
by BlackRoseApprentice
Summary: Nobody really knows how the Akatsuki got all of the tailed-beasts until now. This story will follw each akatsuki member in there hunt for the tailed-beasts. Added abit of humor to go with the action. I hope you enjoy. sry if summary is bad.


_Me: Yeah I made my first fan-fiction. __J_

_Pain: Interesting, you made it about the Akatsuki._

_Me: Yup. Figured I'd start with an anime I know a lot about._

_Pain: Makes sense. Lets see how this pans out._

_Me: Agreed. Now here's Pain with the Disclaimers!_

_Pain: Black Rose Apprentice does not own the Akatsuki or Naruto, they belong to there rightful owners. And now enjoy._

_AKATSUKI RETURNS _

_It was a rainy day in the land of rivers as nine rouge shin obi were gathering for the first time in two and a half years. The first to arrive was a man named Pain. Pain was of normal height for an adult male. He also had several piercing on either side of his nose , dark orange hair, and wore a large, black coat with several red clouds on it. The next to arrive was a beautiful female named Konan. Konan was of average height for a female and had lovely long light blue hair with a paper flower in it. She also wore a large, black coat similar to Pain. "I hope someone found the location of a tailed beast," Konan said. Pain walked up next to her and said, "Don't worry, even if nobody else did, Deidara should have found out something about them and there locations." As soon as pain finished talking two more people arrived. The first was a man in his early twenties named Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was of average height and had two lines going down his face, which caused him to look a lot older then he really was. Itachi also had a special condition of the eyes called the Sharingan. The Sharingan's color was bright red with three comma's surrounding a dot in the dead center of each of his eyes and was also wore a similar looking coat to that of Pain and Konan. The man who arrived with Itachi was his partner, Kisame. Kisame was a tall, blue-skinned, fish-like man, with small yellow eyes, and had a large sward on his back covered in wrapping called Shark-Skin. He, like everyone else, also dawned a cloak with the red cloud designs on it. "See Itachi, we got here alright and before everyone else too." Kisame said looking at Itachi. Itachi looked up at Kisame and said "We would have gotten here sooner if we didn't run into fan girls in the Land of Fire." Pain sighed and said "you guys ran into fan- girls again?" Itachi nodded and said "Surprisingly they are quite smart." "They must be smart if they gave you a hard time, hmm." A mysterious voice said. Upon hearing the voice, Itachi smirked and said "You do have a point there, Deidara," as a male with long blonde hair, with his bangs covering his left eye, and wearing the a cloak, walked into view. "Glad to see you remembered me, hmm Itachi." Pain then looked around and said "Did Sasori get killed?" "That's real funny Pain," a voice said " If anyone were to be killed, it would've been Deidara, not me." Pain then looked to his left and noticed a red haired man who looked more like a kid in his mid-teens then someone in his thirties. Sasori had no definitive features that gave him away as being dangerous except for the cloak that he wore. "Sorry about that Sasori," Pain said "But I'd rather be safe then sorry." Sasori then said, with a hint of annoyance "Do it again and I'll add you to my collection, bumping it up to three hundred exact." Pain then cocked and eyebrow and said "you'd add me to YOUR collection? Try anything with me and you will join my collection." With that Sasori had had enough and pulled out one of his scrolls, but before he opened it Konan shouted "Enough, if anyone is going to do any killing it'll be me, understood?" "If anyone gets killed, __**can we eat them**_?" Konan quickly spun around and saw a large Venus fly-trap with a human body between the two pincers, and with it's right side completely black with a pure white eye. "Damn it, Zetsu," Konan breathed "you scared the shit out of me." Zetsu smiled and said "So sorry, Konan." After Zetsu's arrival most of the Akatsuki had arrived all that remained were two then Pain could start the meeting. Slowly though the minutes slipped into hours and after three hours of waiting Pain shouted " Where the hell is Kakuzu and Hidan!" Just then someone said "You looking for us boss?" Pain quickly turned around and saw a tall man, who wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face up to the bridge of his nose, had on a headband, and had dark eyes with green pupils. "Where the hell were you guys!" Pain shouted. "Sorry, but money bags here had to cash in a bounty and wouldn't leave until he was sure he had the right sum." A white haired male, with a three bladed scythe, said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Money is the most important thing there is Hidan," Kakuzu said getting mad, "So just sit tight and shut up." Now Hidan was mad, he grabbed the hilt of his scythe and said "That's it, Kakuzu! Now your going to…." "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Pain shouted. The two fell quite as Pain said "It has been two and a half long years since we last met like this, I believe it's time we got down to business."

End of Chapter 1 

Me: Chapter 1 is done with and now I get to work on chapter 2

Pain: interesting how you started the story.

Me: you think?

Pain: yes, but I want to see how it ends.

Me: -_- It might be a while.

Pain: I have time.

Me: Okay, well please review and tell me how I did. I just started so nothing too harsh.


End file.
